המלט (סרט, 1948)
6 במאי 2009 מקום העלילה הוא בטירת קרונבורג בעיר אלסינור - בין דנמרק לבין שוודיה - משמאל הטירה מקרוב ---- ימין|ממוזער|250px|הורציו מנסה למנוע מהמלט ללכת אחרי הרוח מחשש לחייו ימין|ממוזער|250px|הורציו מנסה למנוע מהמלט ללכת אחרי הרוח מחשש לחייו הסבר מלא:Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, Act I, Scene IV by Henry Fuseli. Hamlet, Horatio, Marcellus, and the Ghost, on platform before the Palace of Elsinor. September 29, 1796, after a 1789 painting by Kaufmann. המקור:ויקישיתוף] הסרט המלט הוא עיבוד בריטי משנת 1948 למחזה המלט של ויליאם שייקספיר. מפיק הסרט הוא לורנס אוליבייה , הממלא בסרט את תפקיד המלט, נסיך דנמרק. המלט הוא השני מתוך שלושה סרטים על מחזות של שייקספיר שאוליבייה ביים ‏‏‏האחרים הם: הנרי החמישי (1944) וריצארד השלישי (1955)‏. אך הוא היה הסרט היחידי מהם שצולם ב"שחור לבן". הסרט המלט היה גם הסרט הבריטי הראשון שזכה בפרס האקדמיה : "Academy Award for Best Picture", ארבעה פרסי אוסקר וכן זכה בפרסים נוספים. התסריט של הסרט מצטט את הדיאלוגים המקוריים של המחזה אך כולל רק כמחצית מהם. בסרט הושמטו סְצֵנָות מתוך מערכות, אך אין בכך בכדי לפגום הבנת רציפות העלילה. הן חסרות להבנת הרקע ההיסטורי של התקופה, המתיחות הקיימת בין דנמרק לבין נורבגיה, הבאים לידי ביטוי בנעשה בבית המלוכה. השמטה חשובה מהתסריט, אשר עלולה לעורר את זעמו של הצופה, אשר ראה את המחזה, היא העלמם מהסרט של הצמד :רוזנקרנץ וגילדשטרן. מערכה ראשונה הסרט נפתח בהקרנת קטע כתוב מתוך המערכה הראשונה, המתייחס להתנהגות הגיבורים הראשיים במחזה : המלך, המלכה . אלו הם דבריו של המלט בטרם יגיע לידיעתו מהלך הדברים אשר הביאו לקיצו של אביו ולחלקה של אימו במעשה. הקטע המצוטט מתחיל כך: כי לעיתים, יש פגם מולד באדם, שהוא אינו מודע לו. הוא עלול להתפתח בהמשך לחסרון נורא (להלן). סצנת הפתיחה מביאה את הצופה אל רחבת השמירה על גג טירת קרונבורג בעיר אלסינור בדנמרק ‏‏‏לא צולמה בטירה המקורית‏ בלילה ערפילי. השעה היא שעת חילופי המשמרות: שני שומרים יוצאים ושנים באים, עימם הוֹ‏רָ‏צִיוֹ‏ (Horatio), חברו של המלט לספסל הלימודים באוניברסיטה. הוא מוזמן על-ידי השומרים לצפות ברוחו של אבי המלט: המלך המלט, לאחר ששתי לילות הוא הופיע בפניהם. מקובל היה לחשוב כי "רוחות" מוכנים לשוחח רק עם אנשים משכילים. ואכן, באחת לאחר חצות הלילה, לאחר צלצול האורלוגין מגיחה "רוחו" של המלך מבעד לערפל. הורציו מבקש מה"רוח" לדבר, אך הוא נסוג לאחור כלעומת שבא. הוא נוכח לדעת כי השומרים צדקו, הם באמת צפה במו עיניו ברוחו של מלך דנמרק המת . המלך נראה כועס ונרגז וחגור במדי מלחמה וקסדת קרב, וזה כבר התרחש בפעם השלישית. בסיום המשמרת, השומר מביע את דעתו שיש ליידע את הנסיך המלט באירוע כי: "יש משהו רקוב בממלכת דנמרק" ‏‏‏במחזה נאמר משפט זה רק לקראת סוף המערכה האחרונה כאשר ברור לקורא שאכן יש בעיה‏. הסצנה הבאה כבר מתרחשת באולם בתוך ארמון המלכות. נגנים מריעים בחצוצרות ונשמעים הדי יריות תותחים . המלך החדש של דנמרק, קְלָ‏אוּ‏דִיוּ‏ס (Claudius), התיישב על כסא המלכות של אחיו, המלך המת, אשר מת לפני חודשיים בנסיבות מוזרות - הוכש על-ידי נחש בשנתו בגן . הוא מתיישב ברוב נחת על הכסא, מחבק ומנשק את ידיה של אלמנת אחיו, המלכה גֶ‏רְטְרוּ‏ד, לה הוא נישא לאחר מות אחיו. הזוג המלכותי נראה שמח ומאושר. הם נפרדים מאורחים שבאו לטקס הכתרתם. גרטרוד, שהיא אם הנסיך המלט, מעודדת את רוחו של בנה, המתאבל עדין על אביו וטוענת כי זו דרכו של העולם, הוא ממאן להתנחם. הוא מפצירה בו לא לחזור ללימודיו בגרמניה ונפרדת ממנו בנשיקה על שפתיו המתקבלת על-ידו באדישות מופגנת ‏‏‏לא מופיע במחזה‏. המלט, שאנו פוגשים לראשונה, מביא את רגשותיו במונולוג הראשון המפורסם שלו :"הא, אלו נתמוגג זה גוש בשר מוצק.." (על דודו) . המונולוג מושמע מפי אוליביה ברקע. השחקן רק מספק את ההבעות אך פיו חתום. רק בקטעים הדרמטיים, המשפטים יוצאים מפיו של המלט וזוכים להדגשת יתר. הוא משווה את אביו ל"היפריון" - תואר נלווה לאל השמש לעומת דודו "סאטיר" - מחציתו אדם ומחציתו תייש ואת אימו, הוא מדמה לניאובה (Niobe) - אשר נענשה על-ידי האלים, הפכה לאבן ובוכה לעולמים. הוא גם מאשים אותם שכה במיומנות כיסתה את עצמה בסדיני "גילוי עריות" ‏‏‏לפי הדת הנוצרית נשואין עם הבעל הנפטר נחשבים לגילוי עריות‏ . העלילה עוברת לבית פוֹ‏לוֹ‏נִיוּ‏ס, שר החצר ‏‏‏תמונה זו מוקדמת על מנת לייצור רצף אחד בין שתי התמונות האחרונות במערכה‏ . השר נמצא בחברת בניו: לָ‏אֶ‏רְטֵס - סטודנט שבא מצרפת להכתרת המלך החדש והוא בדרכו חזרה להמשך לימודיו ובתו אוֹ‏פֶ‏לִיָ‏ה, אשר המלט מחזר אחריה. לשניהם הוא נותן עיצות: לבנו כיצד להתנהג בפאריז. הוא ממליץ לבנו , כי לעולם לא יתן הלוואות ולא יקח הלוואות - המלווה עלול להפסיד את כספו ואת ידידיו ואילו הלווה - קבלת הלוואות יגרמו רק כי מצבו ידרדר מטה מטה. ולאופליה הוא מציע להזהר מחיזורי האהבה של הנסיך המלט, למרות כל ההבטחות שהוא נותן. הוא מציע לה לא להתנהג כמו "נערה ירוקה" (חסרת נסיון בחיים). המפגש עם רוחו של האב בהמשך המערכה הראשונה המלט הנסיך מקדם את פני ידידו הורציו. הוא שואל אותו למטרת בואו לאליסנור והוא משיב ל"הלוויה" של אביך והמלט מגיב, ואולי ל"נישואין" החדשים של האימא. אכן, היה זה חסכוני לעשות את שני האירועים ביחד:"שיירי המזון של האחד שימשו להכנת הסעודה של השני"! הורציו, בנוכחות שני השומרים, מספר לו מה ראו עיניו בלילה על ברחבת השמירה על גג הארמון. המלט מביע את חששו שאם אביו הגיע לבוש מזויין, ערוך לקרב, כנראה משהו לא תקין התרחש (במחזה ההסבר קושר את הופעתו בלבוש מלחמה לסכנת המלחמה עם נורבגיה). הם מחליטים כי בלילה הבא יעלו לפגוש את רוחו של אביו. הם עולים לרחבת גג המבצר ושם מגיע לאזנם קולות שמחה נוספת מחגיגת הנשואין של דודו, המלך החדש עם אימו, אלמנת אחיו של המלך. (שם יאמר המלט את הקטע שבמסגרת) ואכן, כמצופה, האורלוגין מצלצל ומבעד לערפל מגיחה רוחו של המלך המלט המת . המלט הנסיך הולך בעקבותיה עד קצה גג המצודה, נעצר על סף התהום, כאשר גלי-הים הלבנים נראים מטה. ואז רוחו של אביו מספרת לו את גירסתו ואת הסיבה מדוע הוא לא נח בקברו. לא נכון מה שסיפרו לעם כי נחש הכיש אותו כאשר ישן בגנו וגרם למותו. לא הנחש הכיש אותו, היה זה אחיו אשר הרעיל אותו כאשר טפטף רעל לאוזנו ובכך הביא אותו לקיצו. המלך המלט מצווה על בנו - הנסיך המלט :" התנקם במוות המוזר והלא-טבעי של אביך, " Adieu" (להתראות) זכור אותי ! " . אור היום עולה על המצודה והרוח נעלמת. חבריו של המלט מוצאים אותו מעולף . הוא משביע אותם כי לא יגלו דבר ממה שראו בלילה. מערכה שנייה ימין|ממוזער|250px|אופליה בעת הקריאה בספר. צייר:Pierre Auguste Cot1870 המערכה נפתחת בחדרה של אופליה. אנו צופים בתיאור שהיא סיפרה לאביה, שר החצר פולוניוס, על מפגשה עם הנסיך המלט. כאשר היא ישבה בחדרה ותפרה, הוא התקרב אליה במעיל פָּ‏‏רוּ‏ם, ללא ביריות מתחתיו, חיוור כמו הכותונת שלבש, נראה כאילו יצא זה עתה מהגהינום. המלט אחז בכף ידה, כופף את זרועה, הביט בה בעין חדה - פעם אחר פעם - ובאנחת רווחה הוא נטש את זרועה ואותה ועזב את חדרה. האבא מאזין לתיאור, זועם ופונה למלך ולמלכה בדעה חד-משמעית חבל על בזבוז הזמן : בנכם השתגע (Your noble son is mad) ומדגיש שלוש פעמים :"זו האמת". . לשניהם ברור כי יכולה להיות רק אחת משתי הסיבות: אהבתו לאופליה או שיגעון בעלמא ‏‏‏במחזה, המלכה מעלה אפשרות נוספת: מות אביו ומהירות בה נערכו נישואיה‏. פוליניוס הציג בפניהם מכתב שבתו קבלה מהמלט וטוען כי לפי הביטויים ניתן ללמוד על אבדן שפיותו. במכתבים הוא מתאר את אופליה באופן מוזר ומסיים בביטוי אהבה מוגזמים. המלך עדין סבור כי המלט מאוהב והכל יחלוף בבוא העת. בכל זאת הוא משתכנע לצפות, ממקום סתר, במפגש "מקרי" שתוכנן על-ידי פולוניוס בין המלט לבין אופליה. שר החצר הלך לתכנן את המפגש. בדרך הוא פגש את המלט המזהה אותו בתור "מוכר הדגים". השר נדהם מהכינוי שהוטח כלפיו, האמנם המלט אינו מכירו יותר. אך בזה המלט לא מסתפק הוא מזהיר אותו, כי אם יש לו בת (כאילו שהוא לא ידע), הוא ממליץ שלא תשוטט תחת השמש ‏‏‏ביטוי ליציאה לזנות או להיות מנודה‏. בסרט אנו מדלגים על שמיעת המונולוג המפורסם , המופיע במחזה בסצנה זו :"להיות או לא להיות" ‏‏‏ נשמע אותו אחר-כך , מונולוג אשר לדעת המחזאי מטרתו היה לייצור אוירה מתאימה לקראת מפגשו עם אופליה. בסצנה הבאה אנו צופים במתרחש במפגש בין המלט ואופליה, כאשר המלך ושר החצר בוחנים את התנהגותו במיסתור. אופליה נוטלת ספר ומהלכת המסדרון. המלט בא לקראתה ומבקש:נימפה התפללי על חטאיי. היא מבקשת להחזיר לו מזכרת שנתן לה. הוא מכחיש שנתן לה, אי פעם, את השי. היא מוסיפה אפילו מילות חן נילוו לו. הוא ממשיך בהכחשה ומתחיל לשוחח על מידת הצניעות הדרושה לאישה וממליץ לפניה : "לכי למנזר" - שם תוכלי למנוע כי יתרחשו פשעים בעולם. את אביך סגרי בבית ואם בכל זאת תנשאי, חפשי "טיפש" (marry a fool). ידוע היטב לכולם כי הנשים מסוגלות להפוך את בעליהם למפלצת (monsters) (רמז הגון על אימו). ומסיים, אל תצפי לנישואין ממני. המלך ואביה של אופליה מסכמים, המלט אכן השתגע והוא יישלח לאנגליה ‏‏‏רמז הגון של שקספייר על טיבה של ארצו‏. אולי מראות המקום החדש ישיבו לו את בינתו. המערכה השלישית 200px|thumb|ימין| המלך צופה בהצגה בתוך ההצגה - ברגע האמת . המקור:ויקישיתוף. הפרטים: Daniel Maclise (1806-1870): The Works of Shakespeare (Imperial Edition, NY 1875-1876) - Hamlet, the play scene (Act III, Scene 2) 200px|thumb|ימין|המלך מתוודא - המלט מניף את הפגיון - ויקישיתוף ציור משנת 1844 המערכה השלישית כוללת את המונולוג המפורסם של המלט:‏‏‏ התרגום הזה הוא של אהרן קומם, הוצאת "אור-עם" 2001הקטע במלואו‏ :להיות או לא להיות - זאת השאלה. :האם אצילי יותר לסבול מדעת :קליעי גורל עריץ וחיציו או חוצץ :לצאת מול ים התלאות, וקץ לשים :להן תוך מאבק/ המלט הציג את לבטיו של האדם: האם עליו ללחום נגד הגורל או לנסות לשים קץ לחייו. בשני המקרים הוא יגיע לקיצו, אם כן למה עליו גם לשאת את גורלו ואפילו לשאת בסבל עקב זאת. השאלה היא רק אם כאשר ימות, מרצונו, האם בכך יסתיימו היסורים. יש לו חרדה ממה שיקרא אחרי המוות -ולכן המוות המוקדם עלול להתגלות כפתרון נוח רק להתלבטות ההווה. הוא מתנסח בביטוי :"לסגור חשבון באיבחת פיגיון", המחזיר אותנו לסיפור המעשה. פוליניוס הודיע להמלט על בואה של להקת שחקנים שהוזמנה לארמון המלכות. הוא מתפרצים למרקע כחבורה מגובשת, בלבוש ימי ויליאם שייקספיר - כל השחקנים גברים - אחד מהם מציג פאה הוא כבר יתחפש לאישה בעת הצורך ואפילו כלב עימם. שר החצר משבח את כישרונם. המלט פונה לראש הלהקה ומבקש כי המחזה שיוצג יהיה "רצח גונזגו" עם מספר משפטים נוספים שהוא ייחבר‏‏.‏על מחזה בתוך מחזה‏ מחזה הרצח של גונזגו מציג גירסה דומה למה שקרה במציאות באלסינור, לדברי רוחו של אביו. הוא מבקש להציג בפני המלך, המלכה ואנשי החצר את ההצגה. הוא פונה לידידו הורציו ומבקש ממנו לבחון את מבט אחי אביו, החשוד ברצח, במהלך האירוע התואם את האירוע שהמלך עצמו ביצע. המוזמנים מגיעים לצפות בהצגה, שהיא בהצגה המקורית "הצגה בתוך הצגה". המלט בחן יוצא דופן מקביל את פני אימו. הוא מוביל אותה למושב המלכות , תוך הרגשה כי ההצגה נועדה לשיפור מצב הרוח ולבידור. הוא ממשיך לאופליה, מניח את ראשו על ברכיה. הכל אידילי. ההצגה מתחילה וכאשר השחקן מטיף רעל באוזני הקרבן, הפוקוס של הסרט מתקרב לפניו של המלך, שאינו יכול לעצור ברגשותיו. פניו מביעות הכל. לאחר, תדהמה קצרה, המלך פותח בצווחות ומבקש :"אור, אור". האורות נדלקים והקהל מתפזר. החלק הראשון של הסרט הסתיים. החלק השני של הסרט עדיין במערכה השלישית. המלט מוזמן על-ידי שר החצר לאימו. בדרך הוא מבחין במלך כורע ברך ומתפלל. מודה על חטאו ברצח אחיו. המלט מתקרב מאחוריו, שולף פגיון: "עת לעשות עכשיו" - אך נרתע לאחור למראה הצלם אליו מתפלל המלך. הוא סבור כי את הנקמה יש לעשות כאשר בעצם ביצוע חטא. אם יומת בסתר, הוא עשוי להשאר חף מפשע עד עולם. זה יהיה "פרס ולא נקמה" (this is hire and salary, not revenge) בסצנה האחרונה למערכה, פולוניוס ממתין עם המלכה בחדרה לבואו של המלט. הוא מפציר בה לגרום כי יפסיק את התעלולים שלו. את היחידה שעדין מגינה עליו. אמצא מסתור בחדר במטרה להגן עליך מפני רוגזו. המלט מחליט לייסר את מצפונה: את המלכה, אשתו של אח בעלך המנוח הלוואי שלא היית- גם אימי !. היא זועקת להצלה, זעקה נשמעת מעבר לפרגוד. המלט שולף את הפגיון והורג את שר החצר שהסתתר שם. הוא מסיים: להיות מעורב מדי, יש בכך סכנה. כאשר היא גוערת בו, הוא אומר לה את האמת, אכן מעשה נורא, כמעט כמו רצח מלך כדי להנשא לאח. הוא ממשיך לייסר אותה. הוא נוטל מעל צווארה את תמונת בעלה החדש ומשווה את הפורטרט עם זה של אביו המנוח: בעלך המנוח היה לו צרוף סגולות של מרקוריוס ומרס ובעלך הנוכחי, התבונני בו ! אינו ראוי להיות במקומו. איך בחרת להחליף האחד בשני. היא מבקשת ממנו כי יחדל לייסר אותה. ואז נשמעות נקישות הליכה ברקע, רוחו של אביו המת מופיע והוא מבקש כי ירפה מאימו. האם לא מבחינה ברוח ואינה מבינה מדוע בנה נבעת ברוחו. היא נפרדת מבנה בהרגשה שליבה נקרע לשנים. המלט מגיב, יפה את החלק הרע תוכלי עכשיו לזרוק והמשיכי את חייך עם החצי הטוב. המלט נפרד מאימו בדרכו לאנגליה. המלך פוגש את המלט ומבקש לדעת היכן שר החצר שלו. המלט משיב ב"ארוחת ערב" - אבל לא איפוא שהוא סועד אלא היכן שסועדים אותו (התולעים). מערכה רביעית ימין|ממוזער|250px|אופליה - ציור משנת 1910John William Waterhouseהמקור:ויקישיתוף המלכה מספרת לבעלה את אשר עבר עליה. ונותרה רק אפשרות אחת: לשלוח את המלט מדנמרק לאנגליה, שם כבר ידעו כיצד לנהוג בו. המלט בא להפרד מהמלך ונשאל האם ידוע לו היכן שר החצר, אשר נעלמו עיקבותיו. הוא משיב ב"ארוחת ערב" - אבל לא איפוא שהוא סועד, אלא היכן שסועדים אותו (התולעים). הוא מפנמה את תשומת לב המלך כי המלך והעני יגיעו בסופו של דבר לאותו "שולחן". המלך נפרד ממנו, בברכה של אב אוהב. הוא משיב בברכה לאימא וקובע כי בעצם אין הבדל "בעל ואישה הם בשר אחד". באגרת לאנגליה מבקש המלך כי יכבדו אותו מיידית במות המלט ( the present death of Hamlet). הסצנה החמישית במערכה מביא אותנו לפרק מרכזי בסרט: קץ חייה של אופליה. גם היא נתקפת בשגעון: מדברת מוזרות, שרה לעצמה וכל התנהגותה תמהונית. המלכה והורציו מחליטים לעמוד על קנקנה אך היא משיבה לא לעניין : היכן תפארתה של דנמרק ? המסקנה היא שהיא באבל על מות אביה. הוא בוכה שכן הוא נקבר באדמה "קרה". גם קבורתו הייתה בחפזון, על-מנת למנוע שמועות - דבר שלא הוסיף לכבודו. לארטס, אחיה של אופליה חוזר בסתר לדנמרק . למלך נודע כי העם מריע לקול ההכרזה "יחי לארטס המלך". הוא מבקש לדעת איך נהרג אביו ומבקש נקמה. המלך נסוג, אם כן, לא אני הכתובת. לארטס מתפלא, אם כן למה הוא נקבר בסתר, ללא כל טקס. המלך מציע לו לחקור בדבר ואם תמצא את הפושע - עשה כנדרש. בסצנה האחרונה הופיעו מלחים בחדרו של הורציו, עם אגרת מהמלט. הוא מספר כי הוא חזר לדנמרק. אכן יצא לאנגליה באוניה, אך שודדי ים הטביעו את הספינה והוא יחידי נותר בחיים. השודדים הביאו אותו לחוף מבטחים והמלחים הם שליחיו. המלחים ממשיכים למלך וגם שם מוסרים אגרת. בסוף הם מקבלים ידיעה על טביעתה של אופליה. היא טיפסה לקטוף פרחים על שפת הנחל, נפלה לזרמו וטבעה. המלך פחות אופטימי, הוא חשב כי ניווט את יגונו של אחיה והינה ועתה הוא עלול לתפרץ מחדש. מערכה אחרונה ימין|ממוזער|450px|תמונת הסיום של המחזה הסצנה הראשונה מתרחשת בבית הקברות: תחילת בהומור קברנים וסיומה בריבה אלימה, אשר תוביל לדו-קרב. הקברנים חופרים קבר לאופליה. הם מביעים את דעתם כי אם לא הייתה נימנת על המעמד העליון לא הייתה זוכה לקבורה נוצרית, שכן מניחים כי היא התאבדה. אל בית הקברות הגיעו שנים: המלט משפת הים, אליה הגיעה ספינתו והורציו שיצא לקראתו מארמון המלכות. הם מנהלים שיחת חולין עם הקברנים. מסתבר כי הם מכירים את האנשים שהם קברו לפני שנים לפי הגלגולת (לדבריהם שמונה שנים ויותר): האחד משורר ידוע, האחר אלוף בצבא והשלישי מדינאי. הקברנים מציגים גלגולת מיוחדת של ליצן החצר - אשר בימיו הצחיק מלכים והיום הוא משמש כדור לבעיטה. המלט מנסה לבדוק מה ידוע לעם הפשוט עליו. הוא שואל את הקברן מה ידוע לו על הנסיך המלט והוא משיב לתומו כי הוא נשלח לבריטניה, היות והיה לשוטה. בארץ הרחוקה הוא עשוי להתרפא ואם לא, לא נורא, שם כל הבריות כמוהו ! מסע ההלוויה של אופליה מגיע לבית הקברות. הכומר עורך טקס קצר. אחיה, לארטס, רוגז. הכומר משיב לו כי אתה הרי יודע כי גם טקס כזה לא היה מגיע לה. המלכה זורה על קברה פרחים לבנים וסופדת לה באומרה ציפיתי כי תהיי כלה לבני המלט. המלט צופה מהצד, לא נראה לקהל. אך כאשר לארטס התפרץ לעבר קברה של אחותו ומושך אותה החוצה כביטוי לאהבתו, המלט מתגלה ומכריז בקול שהוא אהב אותה. מריבה פורצת בינהם, שומרי הראש מפרידים ביניהם, המשך המאבק נדחה לסצנה האחרונה. הסרט מגיע לסיומו: המלך מתכנן עם לארטס את הנקמה בהמלט: לארטס יזמין את המלט לדו קרב. את חרבו ימשח ברעל ודי כי יישרט - גורלו למיתה. בכך ייתנקם בו על רצח אביו. המלך נרתם אף הוא לשיתוף הפעולה, הוא יכין משקה עם רעל ובמהלך הדו-קרב, כאשר המלט יהיה צמא בדו-קרב, הוא ישקה אותו בכוס התרעלה. ההזמנה לדו-קרב יצאה והאירוע מתחיל לקול תרועות חצוצרה ויריעות תותח (בדומה לטקס בתחילת הסרט). סיבוב ראשון בדו-קרב - אין הכרעה, השני - עדין אין. אך את המלכה תוקף צמאון פתאומי. המצלמה משוטטת בינה לבין הכוס, הצופה יודע כי בכוס המלך הניח רעל המיועד להמלט. ניתן לשער ממבטה כי גם המלכה מודעת לכך. היא שותה את כוס התרעלה, המלך קופץ ממקומו אך גורלה כבר נקבע. בסיבוב השלישי לארטס פוצע את המלט בזרוע, המלט מגלה כי הוא הורעל למוות . הוא תוקף את לארטס ובלהט הקרב החרבות נופלות מהיד והמלט כופה עליו את החלפתם ונוטל את החרב עם הקצה המורעל. הוא פוצע בידו את לארטס וגם גורלו נחרץ. המלך נותר בחיים. לזה המלט אינו מסכים, הוא קופץ עליו ודוקר אותו למוות. המלט פונה להורציו במילות פרידה: הרעל עומד לשים קץ לחיי. ספר למלך החדש מה שקרה. אך לכל היתר - העם - אל תספר דבר - רק דומיה. ארבעת השומרים, מתחילת המחזה מעלים את המלט לרחבת המשמר. שם הסרט החל ושם הוא מסתיים. תמונות מהטירה בה התרחש המחזה טירת קרונבורג - בשנת 2000 הוכרזה הטירה כ"אתר מורשת עולמית". המקור:ויקישיתוף תמונה:Kronborg Elsinore.jpg| הטירה. המקור:ויקישיתוף. היוצר:Elgaard תמונה:Kronborg Braun-Hogenberg.jpg|הטירה ואלסינור לחופי מצר ארסונד. בצידו השני של המצר נראית העיר הלנסינבורג בשבדיה המקור:ויקישיתוף. John Danstrup. "Danmarks historia. Från äldsta tid till våra dagar. Första bandet". Malmö: Allhems förlag 1946 תמונה:Kronborg Innenhof.jpg|החצר הפנימית. המקור:ויקישיתוף. היוצר:watakushiwa הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ויליאם שייקספיר קטגוריה:סרטים מבוססי מחזות